The Journey Within
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Molly was a young girl who dreamed of a Pokemon journey. When she finally sets out on her dream she has no idea what she could be in store for...
1. Part 1: The Forest Encounter

Friday April 1, 2005

Happy April Fool's Day everyone! When I said this part will be better, trust me, it will. Enjoy!

The rising sun glimmered on the horizon casting an orange glow on the whole Eastern sky. Molly wasn't paying attention though. She was just happy she was finally on her journey. She took out her starting Pokeball and smiled.

"Just you and me right now." She whispered to it. Her starter was a Torchick. Although the only attacks she knew it would do were Ember and Peck, she still loved it none the less. In no time she was on the dirt trail that led out of the town. Now that morning had arrived and the sun was up, tons of bird Pokemon was out and about. She saw countless Spearow and a fair amount of Pidgey. She smiled at everything that was around her and thought about catching one but she decided against it. Still in a daydream she wasn't even watching where she was going.

"Hey! Watch it!" A voice exclaimed. Molly blinked and noticed she had just walked right into another trainer.

"Sorry." Molly replied. The trainer smiled. He was wearing a black t-shirt which hung loosely, white cargo jeans and white sneakers. He was slightly taller than Molly. That was saying something since Molly herself was just shy of 6 feet. The trainer looked at her.

"You just started your journey didn't you?" He asked her. She blinked. Was it really that obvious?

"Yeah. Just started today." Molly replied. The other trainer looked disappointed.

"I was hoping that you weren't just a starter so I could have a battle. Almost everyone I've ran into has just started." The trainer told her. Molly's eyes lit up. She could finally have her first battle!

"I may be new but I'll be more than happy to battle you." Molly shot back. The trainer blinked.

"As much as I'd like to, you aren't experienced enough. I'd pound you into the dirt." The trainer replied. Molly didn't exactly take too well to that.

"What do you know big shot?" She exclaimed. "If you're so confident then why don't we battle? I'll prove you wrong!" The trainer just looked at her and shook his head.

"Maybe some other time. A couple months or so from now." The trainer replied. Molly scowled.

"Listen. I know this seems completely random. It probably is to you. But I do have some advice for you." The trainer told her. Molly looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"There's a deep forest up ahead. When I say deep, I mean deep. Took me 2 days to get out of it. But if you aren't an experienced trainer, I advise you to stay out of it." He warned her. Molly looked even more confused by this.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"If you go in there without experience, you could die. The Pokemon in there are vicious. They see any intruder in their forest and they'll attack. They don't care who it is. Now, I need to get to a Pokemon Center. Remember my warning." The trainer told her seriously. With that he left leaving Molly vary confused.

"He's just trying to psych me out. Well, he's not going to scare me. Vicious Pokemon in a forest. Yeah right." Molly said aloud. She was so annoyed that she kicked a rock in the ground although that didn't do too much except make her foot throb in pain. A Pidgey landed on the ground a few feet away and Molly's eyes flashed.

"I'll catch you Pidgey! Go Torchick! Use Ember on Pidgey!" She shouted. Torchick popped out of its Pokeball and obeyed. The Pidgey was surprised but also hit by the attack. It cried in surprise and Molly saw it as her perfect chance.

"Pokeball go!" She cried. She threw an empty Pokeball at Pidgey. It bounced off and sucked the freaked out Pokemon into it. The ball landed on the ground and wiggled around. Molly didn't move. A part of her probably thought that if she moved, the Pokemon would pop back out. It didn't and the ball finally came to a rest.

"I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" Molly shouted. She swung Torchick around happily in a circle. Torchick wasn't exactly pleased with the motion and proceeded to fry Molly's face with an Ember attack.

"Heh, I need to get control over myself." Molly thought. She called Torchick back and also picked up the Pokeball that now contained a Pidgey. Molly continued walking along the path. The farther out she got, the more beautiful the scenery became. Wildflowers were everywhere. Birds and Pokebirds flew everywhere. Molly sighed happily and decided to take a short break. She pulled out a sandwich she had made and ate happily. She also drank cool water that surprised her that her mug could keep it cool for so long. She glanced to the South and couldn't exactly make out what was heading her way. She soon knew as a heard of Tauros came stomping by, covering her in dust. Molly sweat dropped and decided to continue. She tossed the remains of her sandwich on the ground and continued southward.

As Molly continued, she noticed that the trees began to get thicker. It started out as a couple shrubs here and there. Then it became bushes that were about as tall as she was. Then came the actual trees. She paid almost no attention as the trees became even thicker. The air was also cooler because not a whole lot of sunlight was streaming through. Molly shivered and stopped. She dug in her backpack and pulled out her windbreaker. Slipping it on as well as her backpack, she continued on. She heard snapping twigs behind her and swung around. Nothing.

"Chill out Molly." She told herself. "There's nothing there." Still, she had this feeling that she was being watched or followed. Then she started thinking about what the trainer had told her about a forest with horrible Pokemon in it. What if he wasn't trying to psych her out? What if he was actually telling the truth?

"Pull yourself together. There's nothing here." She told herself out loud. She kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest even though everything in her was telling her to turn around and get out of the forest. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

It was dusk before Molly finally decided to settle down for the night. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought of camping or the thought of camping in a strange place such as where she was. She had just set her backpack down when she defiantly heard something stir behind her. Now nervous, she grabbed both her Pokeballs.

"Torchick. Pidgey. Come on out." She whispered. A brilliant white light flashed from both Pokeballs and out came both her Pokemon.

"You guys. I think there's something around here. Something's not right. Help me keep a lookout while we walk okay?" She asked. Both of them nodded. Pidgey flew into the air by Molly and Torchick jumped onto Molly's shoulder and kept a lookout behind her. Molly dug in her backpack and bought out a flashlight. She put her back pack back on, flipped her flashlight on and began walking again. She was deathly tired but she also didn't want to stop to rest. The longer she walked, the better off she was. After about an hour, she defiantly heard something behind her and turned around. What she saw practically scared her to death. A Steelix, at least 50 feet long was streaking towards her at lightning speed. Not thinking clearly, she jumped into battle mode.

"Pidgey! Use Tackle!" Molly shouted. Pidgey flew at the Steelix but the massive Pokemon whipped it against a tree in one head swing. It cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"Pidgey return!" Molly shouted. "Torchick! Use Ember!" Molly commanded. Torchick tried but it was no use. She knew Peck wouldn't work because it was too weak. The massive Pokemon streamed towards her where she barley dodged it. As it was making another headline for her she knew it was all over. She closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle.

Suddenly through her eyelids, she saw a bright yellow light and heard the Steelix cry out in surprise. She felt the Pokemon crumble to the ground and opened her eyes. The Steelix was in a heap on the ground and next to it was an Alakazam. Molly stared in amazement at one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet. It motioned for her to follow and somehow she could hear it talk.

"Come. Follow me." Alakazam messaged her. Completely confused on what was happening, she reluctantly followed.

To be continued…

See? Much better isn't it? Next part coming soon I hope. Review!


	2. Part 2: A Secret Revealed

Tuesday June 14, 2005 /P

Hey all! I've been working on this next part for awhile now. It helps to know HTML with the new submission system doesn't it? LOL. Well, enjoy the 2nd part where I do believe I will reveal a few things.

The forest was as black as night. Molly was still utterly confused by what was happening. She had no idea where Alakazam was taking her and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Everything seemed eerily quiet. Not a breath of wind was felt and every twig that Molly stepped on echoed loudly throughout the entire forest.

"Alakazam, where are you taking me anyway?" Molly finally asked after she was fed up with wondering. Alakazam turned and faced her.

"I'm taking you out of this forest. It's too dangerous for you. You have no idea what is going on in here." Alakazam told her. Molly was more confused than ever and followed after Alakazam.

"Why is it so dangerous for me to be here? And what is going on? What's so bad that you aren't telling me?" Molly shot. Alakazam didn't answer but rather kept walking. Molly fell silent and stared ahead. Molly was lost. What could be so bad? Was there some evil being that Alakazam wanted to steer her from? And what was that thing in the distance? It kind of looked like a cabin of some sort and Alakazam was leading her towards it.

"We are here. Make your way inside." Alakazam told her. Molly blinked. She wasn't so sure she wanted to trust Alakazam. It wasn't even answering her questions that were harmless, well at least to her. She glanced at Alakazam.

"Why do you want me to go in there? You haven't answered anything I've asked you? Why should I listen to you?" Molly asked. Alakazam closed its eyes and sighed. Finally it opened them.

"Something in this forest is turning all the Pokemon evil. What it is, my trainer and I have not figured out. Anyway, it is making the Pokemon extremely confused. They attack anything and anyone that gets too close. That's why the Steelix attacked you back there. It was confused just like every other Pokemon." Alakazam explained. Molly was shocked.

"Well, I don't understand. If it is something that is turning Pokemon evil, than why didn't Pidgey and Torchick turn on me? Weren't they exposed to this just like the other Pokemon of the forest are?" Molly questioned. Alakazam held up a finger and silenced her.

"Your Pokemon weren't exposed as long as the other Pokemon were. While they probably were exposed, it wasn't nearly enough to make them turn on you. This takes time longer than a few minutes." Molly went to question again but Alakazam shook its head.

"No more questions. Just go inside. This is the only safe place of the forest." Alakazam told her. Molly was finally convinced that Alakazam was trustworthy. Slowly, she walked toward the door and opened it. She stepped inside and as soon as she did, the likes flicked on. Molly gasped at who she saw.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

To be continued…

Oh fine. I thought that was a good place to leave off at. I'll hopefully have Part 3 done in the next week or two. Well, you know the drill. Review!


End file.
